Zakuro Invades
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:3243b130.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 16 |last = Sechs Tavanel |next = Bone Skuls}} is the 16th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on July 21st, 2012. Plot The episode opens up in the ruins of the Bakugan Dojo and Bakugan Juku. Sho Grif's Van Falco is seen standing in a Gate Card on top of a piece of tile which was raised from the ground. Everyone wishes Sho good luck as Zakuro takes his turn. Zakuro noticeably does not make use of his index finger but instead, uses his pinky finger to shoot his Dio Sivac forward. As Dio Sivac shot forward in a purple flame, everyone felt terrified. Dio Sivac knocks out Van Falco and further reduced the place to ruins. Zakuro revealed that he came for Sechs Tavanel. He summons Savac to enter the hearts of Harubaru and Raichi. The two boys felt terrified but Harubaru stood his ground and inquired about the mysterious man. Zakuro introduces himself by name and by the title of BakuTech as well as his two Guardian BakuTech - Dio Sivac and Bone Skuls. With it, Master Jyou felt that something is far more dangerous with Zakuro that what they had already seen. To avenge Sho, Koh decides to participate alongside Sho. Zakuro accepts the brothers' challenge by cutting and raising a piece of Green tile from the floor and setting a Gate Card. Sho gets up and takes his turn again, standing Van Falco in one Gate Card. Zakuro shoots Dio Sivac and knocks out not only Van Falco but also Sho as well. In retaliation, Koh stands Kilan Leoness in one Gate Card. Zakuro shoots Dio Sivac and Koh tried to prevent him from standing by using the Pride Rock technique. Dio Sivac still overpowered Kilan Leoness which was knocked out of the tile and Savac appearing to have stood in the right direction. Not acknowledging the presence of an unseen announcer, Zakuro himself declares "Sivac Critical K.O." As everyone is baffled by Zakuro's brute force and with the Grif Brothers' respective Guardian BakuTech badly damaged, Zakuro reiterates that he came for Sechs Tavanel and he wishes not to waste more time fighting amateurs. Harubaru steps up to answer to Zakuro's challenge but the Grif Brothers insisted on another round. Sho takes his turn and stands Van Falco in a Gate Card. Zakuro decided to use Bone Skuls for this round, shooting it with his pinky finger and stands it beside Van Falco. Koh attempts to knock out Bone Skulls by shooting Kilan Leoness using his Lion Rock technique but instead, it knocked and destroyed itself and Van Falco out of the tile. Sho cried out for Van Falco while Koh felt disillusioned having suffered another crushing defeat. The episode fades with Zakuro saying "You two got what you deserve." and Harubaru complimenting Zakuro's tremendous power. Featured Brawls Zakuro vs Sho Grif and Koh Grif Sho stands Van Falco Zakuro launches Dio Sivac and inflicts Critical K.O. on Van Falco Sho stands Van Falco Zakuro launches Dio Sivac and inflicts Critical K.O. on Van Falco Koh stands Kilan Leoness Zakuro launches Dio Sivac Koh counters with Kilan Leoness' Lion Rock technique Dio Sivac knocks out Kilan Leoness Sho stands Van Falco Zakuro stands Bone Skuls Koh shoots Kilan Leoness using Lion Pride technique Van Falco and Kilan Leoness knocked out by Bone Skuls' Skull Cyclone ability Zakuro Wins Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Tatsuma *Master Jyou *Sho Grif *Koh Grif *Zakuro BakuTech Debut *Darkus Dio Sivac (with Savac) *Darkus Bone Skuls BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Haos Sechs Tavanel Trivia *This episode was adapted from The Most Cruel BakuTech Zakuro, Attacks!!. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes